


Home

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I love Changlix with my whole being, I wrote this in Not A Lot Of Time and I’m Tired As Hell but it was Worth It, Kisses, M/M, Snow, This is some soft stuff mate, kisses in the snow, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Felix is Changbin’s source of comfort, laughter, love, belonging.Felix is Changbin’s home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, this is already day 9!!
> 
> Right so, one of my teachers decided it would be a great idea to make a paper due today, which would have potentially been fine if not for the fact that I also went on a hike with my family and I wasn’t home until like two in the afternoon, and then I tried to write in the car and then I fell asleep and didn’t end up writing anything but I also didn’t want to skip a day sO!!   
> This is a little rushed, I apologise, hopefully it’s not evident lol 
> 
> Anyway  
> Thanks once more to Lovely and spacenicoo, y’all’re my source of sanity  
> Enjoy!

Changbin and Felix walked down the street side by side, the thin layer of snow softly crunching under their feet. 

The snow was gently falling around them, the flakes sticking in their hair and on their eyelashes. Felix puffed an exhale, watching the vapour from his breath blend into the air and disappear. 

“It turns out I really like snow,” he commented offhand, breaking the silence between them. 

Changbin hummed, into the scarf that he wore, covering from the apple of his cheeks down. “Does it, now.” 

“Mmhm. It doesn’t get like this in Australia.” He smiled brightly, turning to look at Changbin. “It’s beautiful here.” 

And Changbin could honestly say that it was. The street lamps lit the way down the road, fat flakes floating down around them causing them to glow unusually bright. There were few cars on the road, and so the street was slowly but steadily being covered with snow. Everything around them was being covered in white. 

White was a good colour. It represented freshness. Starting over. 

Starting something new, something the little box in his pocket promised. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Changbin murmured in reply, watching the way the snowflakes stuck in his boyfriend’s hair. 

Felix tucked his chin into his coat, sliding his hands into his pockets. “And the snow makes everything slipperier. Here, watch this!” He took off at a run, going a couple of metres before stopping his feet and skating down the ice for a few feet. He giggled, waiting for Changbin to catch up to him. “That doesn’t happen in Australia.” 

Changbin chuckled at him as Felix resumed walking next to him. “What does happen in Australia?” 

Felix snorted. “Well, there was one summer where it got so bloody hot that everyone’s shoes melted onto the pavement,” he said. 

Changbin turned to him with wide eyes. “Really?” 

“Oh, yeah. It gets hot there during the summers. And not this cold during the winters. My immune system is honestly a little bit shit with cold weather, but whatever. I really enjoy the snow,” he said again with another bright smile. 

Changbin’s heart fluttered. Felix’s smile was one of the most precious things he had seen in a long time. “Baby,” he whispered. “Keep smiling for me.” 

Even at the request, it was as though Felix couldn’t stop smiling. That, in turn, made Changbin smile, his gaze filled with love for the younger. 

“Binnie,” Felix murmured shyly. “Stop walking, just for a minute.” 

Changbin obliged, putting his coat-covered hands on Felix’s waist. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing,” Felix replied, already breathless, his eyes darting between Changbin’s eyes and his lips. “It’s just really hard to kiss and walk at the same time.” 

Changbin barely had time to register the words before Felix tugged his scarf down and his lips were on Changbin’s, soft and sweet. A little chapped, a little cold, but that was easily resolved once their lips had met for the third time. Felix brought his hands up to tangle in Changbin’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Felix giggled into the kiss, pulling away ever so slightly. “I love you so much,” he said almost directly into Changbin’s mouth, his breath coming in little puffs, vaporising into the cold air. 

Changbin huffed and pulled Felix back, wanting to kiss him one more time before they continued walking. Felix laughed and obliged again, pressing his lips to Changbin’s once more. 

“Okay, baby, let’s keep walking,” Changbin said breathlessly once they pulled away again. Felix smiled and jogged for a second to keep up with Changbin’s stride. 

“It’s a little chilly out,” Felix commented after a couple of minutes of silence. “Maybe we should stop somewhere for hot chocolate.” 

Changbin chuckled at him. “You and your hot chocolate. I swear, it’s your favourite part about winter.” 

“Given that I’ve never had much of a winter, I’d say you were correct,” Felix replied. “Well. That and the way the snow sits in your hair. Binnie, you look so good. I dare say you could pass as an emperor if you wanted to.” 

Changbin turned to him. “Really?” 

Felix nodded, some of the snow dislodging itself and falling to the ground. “I think you look exceptionally regal. In charge, on top of things. Business-like. And damn, if that isn’t hot as hell.” 

Changbin smiled. “Love, we talked about talking about my status in Seoul.” 

“I know, I know. Don’t mention it. But honestly, baby, if we’re gonna take down your empire, we could do it together.” 

This was it. This was his opportunity for a blank canvas, for the city to be covered in snow, able to rewrite his story in Seoul. 

Able to rewrite his story, this time with Felix in it. 

“Felix,” he breathed. “You stole the words from my mouth.” 

He pulled the little velvet box from his pocket, kneeling down in the snow. Both knees hit the ground hard, the cold seeping into his pants, but he didn’t care. He took the ring out of the box and dropped it on the ground, holding the thin band out toward Felix as he bowed his head in an act of submission. 

“Lee Felix, I—“ 

“Yes.” 

Changbin bit his lip, his eyes welling up. “Let me finish,” he choked out with a watery laugh. “Lee Felix. I love you. My world is crazy, it’s messed up, it’s not healthy. I know this. What I also know is that everything would be easier with you next to me. If we’re gonna take down this empire, we could do it together. I’ve told you time and time again, Felix, I’m not good for you. Truly, I don’t think anyone is, I think you’re too good for anyone in this world. But, Felix, one of my favourite qualities about you, you don’t listen. You’ve been by my side through thick and thin for the past year, and I wouldn’t trade this time I’ve had to grow and learn with you by my side, I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Lee Felix, I know we found each other, but I found myself in you. Home, for me, is wherever you are. Felix,” Changbin said finally, savouring the younger’s name on his lips, “would you do me the honour of allowing me your hand in marriage?” 

A stray tear slipped down his cheek, dripping onto the snow beneath. It was a fresh start. Something new for both of them. 

Everything was left behind as Felix knelt down in front of Changbin. 

“Seo Changbin,” he whispered. He pushed Changbin’s hands down, out of his way, as he held Changbin’s face in both of his hands. He wiped away another tear with the pad of his thumb, his own eyes shining. “There is nothing I would love more.” He pressed a kiss to Changbin’s forehead, moving forward to get closer to the older. He ended up straddling Changbin’s lap, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Yes, Changbin. For ever and ever, yes.” 

Changbin slipped the ring onto his finger with a smile. “I love you so much.” 

“I bet I love you more.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Felix hummed happily, placing one last kiss to Changbin’s lips before standing up. “Let’s go home, Binnie,” he said. “It’s cold out here, and I think we should celebrate with some hot chocolate.” 

“Home,” the older beamed. He was incredibly happy that Felix felt free to call the house his own. “Hot chocolate sounds good.” 

“Hot chocolate and cuddles,” Felix amended, starting off down the sidewalk happily. 

“Not that I was expecting any different.”

He smiled brightly, holding tightly to Felix’s hand, running his thumb over the ring. 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly so tired, I’m bouta go pass out lol 
> 
> So! A proposal!! Changlix are gonna get married!!!!! 
> 
> In case you didn’t catch it or didn’t read it, in my other fic “Let it Snow!” I reference Changbin’s position as the Emperor of Seoul - he’s a mob boss/mafia leader/gang leader type person. I will expand on that in another fic entirely, I’m considering doing an origins type thing for each of the couples and how they met, what their first couple of dates are like, how they know each other, all that good stuff. So, if you want, you could subscribe for a notification of when that happens! :) 
> 
> Both my tumblr and my twitter are @biscuityskies if you wanna come chat or ask me things! (I’m a bored soul. Please ask me things.) AlsO, comments and kudos are my source of sustenance, so if you want to help a starving artist out, you could leave a comment/kudos/comment AND kudos! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
